Apology Girl & The Bush Pilot
by CalvinHobbesGatsby
Summary: AU Phoenix S2E12. (If Jane had lived) After Jesse Pinkman and Jane Margolis get his half of the drug money from Walt they make plans to get clean and high tail it to New Zealand; but Heisenberg isn't letting them or the money go without a fight. Jesse finds himself in a duel with his former partner for his cash, his girl, and his life. Featuring Saul, Hank, Marie, Skyler, Walter Jr
1. Phoenix I

**I DO NOT OWN BREAKING BAD OR THE CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO VINCE GILLIGAN. I LOVE JESSE AND JANE AS A COUPLE AND I THOUGHT THEY SHOULD HAVE ENDED UP TOGETHER. THIS STORY STARTS AT PHOENIX AND PROCEEDS INTO AN AU WHERE JESSE AND JANE GET CLEAN.**

_Albuquerque, New Mexico. May 24, 2009._

Jesse Pinkman was still pissed at his partner as his girlfriend: artist extraordinaire Jane Margolis, has helping him get ready to inject a speed ball into his system. Hopefully, the mixture of meth and heroin would get him to stop thinking about Mr. White and his bullshit.

"He's an asshole, that's what; always judging me."

"Not too much." Jane reminded her boyfriend as he adds the heroin to the meth mixture.

"I mean like, who is he, right?" Jesse asked as he continued with his tirade. "I mean, first off, I taught him. always acting like I'm his indentured servant."

"Now the cotton." Jane instructed as Jesse used it.

"Needle?" He asked as Jane nodded.

"I don't understand why you need him." Jane said as Jesse injected the drugs into the syringe.

"Exactly." Jesse said as he readied the syringe. "My point exactly."

"Flat against your skin so it doesn't wiggle around too much." She said as she wrapped her belt around his arm to show off the veins. "How much does he owe you, anyway?"

"Four hundred and eighty." Jesse replied as Jane injected the drugs into his system.

"Oh Hell, I'd be mad too if somebody owed me 500 bucks."

"No no, Four hundred and eighty thousand." Jesse slurred. This got Jane's attention immediately.

"What?" She asked in a frenzy. "What?"

"Thousand..."

"Not on your back, in case you throw up." Jane quipped as she turned Jesse over. "On your side, sleep on your side." As Jesse drifted off into a speed ball induced sleep, Jane quietly crept out of the room to be alone with her own thoughts.

* * *

_Four hundred and eighty thousand dollars. _The number flew around in Jane's head like an angry hornet on the warpath. She knew that Jesse was deep in the drug game, but she thought that he was just some low level dealer, busting his ass for that queball son of a bitch that she had seen. Jane knew better now, Jesse was a partner and he was bringing in fat stacks. The thought of freedom was filling her up. With that kind of money, Jane could be free. Free of her father, free of her dead end apartment, free of her dead end job, free of her dead end life.

As Jane sat down to collect her thoughts, the next thought that came to her was that the money was conditional: No Jesse, no cash. If she wanted the half a million bucks and the freedom that came with it, she was going to be stuck with Jesse forever. They were a packaged deal. Jane knew there was no way she could get her hands on the money without Jesse Pinkman. Only he could get Walter White to hand it over. She had to ask herself: Did she really want to spend the rest of her life with him? Hell, did she even love the guy? Jane cared for Jesse, of course; and the sex was great. However, she just couldn't see herself settling down with him. To be fair, she couldn't see herself settling down with anyone. She just wasn't the homemaker kind of girl.

"_Let's get the cash first, i'll deal with Jesse later." _Jane thought to herself as she went back into Jesse's room and laid down next to him. She knew that she was playing a high stakes game and Jane Margolis was not going to lose.

**WILL JESSE AND JANE GET THE CASH FROM WALT? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	2. Phoenix II

**I DO NOT OWN BREAKING BAD OR THE DIALOGUE. SHOUTOUT TO TAMARA FOR BEING THE FIRST TO REVIEW. LETS KEEP IT GOING!**

It had been a late night of speedballing and as a result, it was 2:00 PM in the afternoon and Jesse and Jane were still asleep. Jane was finally awaken by the sound of her phone ringing. When she saw that it was her old man, she sat straight up in Jesse's bed. Narcotics Anonymous! She had completely missed it.

"Dad?" Jane asked as she opened the phone.

"Where are you?" he asked angrily.

"I overslept, I'm on my way." Jane quickly threw her clothes on and ran out the door. However, Donald Margolis was out front waiting for her. She was caught.

"Dad?" Jane asked pitifully as he ran inside. "Dad, wait. Dad, it's not what it looks like. Dad. Dad, will you just wait? Let me- Just talk to you for one second." Finally, he saw Jesse in bed with needles on the nightstand. His daughter had been using again with this junkie. In a fit if rage, Donald pulled Jesse out of bed and onto the floor.

"No Dad!" Jane yelled as Jesse woke up and found himself being dragged by his shirt.

"Stop it!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Don't touch him!" Jane screamed as Margolis threw him into the living room.

"Son of a bitch." The old man grunted as Jesse struggled to get to his feet. In desperation, he picked up at bat and aimed at Jane's father.

"Get away from me, man, back off." Jesse ordered.

"Jesse, no!" his love cried out. Jane was horrified at seeing the two men in her life going at one another like wild dogs.

"Back off!"

"Okay, everybody just calm down!"

"What's with you, yo?" He asked. "Because I'll seriously bust you up."

"You miserable little smack head, get the hell out!" Old man Margolis commanded. Both men were completely enraged at this point.

"Hey, I pay my rent, bitch!" Jesse argued. "All right, I got civil rights." Donald made another move for Pinkman again, but he dodged the old codger.

"Dad, no!" Jane cried as she put her arm on him. "Jesse, come on."

"I pay...my rent." Her boyfriend repeated.

"You're going back to rehab." Mr. Margolis said as he turned to his daughter. "Today, now."

"Look, as it so happens, We were just talking about that now." Jane lied desperately. "I was gonna tell you OK, if you would just let me.

"Eighteen months." Donald stated. "You have been clean for 18 months, Jane. Why, Why do you do it?"

"I backslid, okay?" she confessed. "What, you think I'm proud of this; Like I do it on purpose?"

"Lying to me, shacking up and using with this scumbag, this loser!" Margolis spat.

"It takes one to know one." Jesse shot back.

"His name is Jesse. You don't know the first thing about him." Jane argued. "We talk about rehab every night; it's his idea." Jesse felt a mixture of admiration and guilt. He knew that he didn't deserve having Jane go to bat for him like this.

"You talk about rehab?" The old man asked sarcastically. "Well, gee, isn't that wonderful?"

"Thank you for not being judgemental." his daughter replied with equal sarcasm. "Because that's exactly what I need, to be judged all the time!"

"Okay, You know what you need?" Jane's old man asked as he pulled out his cell phone. "I'll tell you what you need.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked nervously.

"I am calling the police."

"Dad. Dad, no, don't."

"Come on." Jesse begged as Donald pushed him out of the way. "Come on!"

"Dad, no." Jane begged.

"I have tried 10 years of love and understanding." Mr. Margolis insisted. "Maybe what it takes is you drying out in a jail cell."

"Dad, no!"

"Yes, I would like to report drug use in a building that I own."

"Daddy, no."

"It's ongoing, It's illegal activity." Margolis told the operator as Jane begged him to stop. "I'd like to talk to somebody."

"Daddy, no!" Jane wailed.

"Would you connect me, please?"

"Fine, we'll go to rehab." Jane offered.

"I could care less about him going to rehab." The old man clarified. "I want you in rehab."

"I'll go first thing tomorrow." She relented.

"Not tomorrow, Today." He ordered.

"I have to call into work." Jane explained. "I have to stop the newspaper. The last time I went, my houseplants died because you didn't water them...Daddy, please? I'll go." Jane's father was wavering as he looked into her eyes.

"Albuquerque Police, How may I direct your call?" the operator asked.

"Tomorrow." Jane insisted.

"Hello, Hello?" the operator asked as Mr. Margolis heaved a sigh of defeat.

"I'm sorry, I made a mistake." he lied as he hung up the phone. "Tomorrow." Donald then looked at Jesse with an expression that screamed _Get Him Out! _Once he had gone, Jesse turned to his girlfriend with anxiety.

"You meant all that?" he asked as Jane calmed herself.

"I don't know." she replied. "I just think if we had enough money nobody could make us do anything." Jesse knew what Jane was thinking. In order for the two of them to be free, they needed money and lots of it. There was only one way they could get the money they needed: They needed to call Walter White.

**WILL WALT HAND OVER THE MONEY OR WILL HE FIGHT? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	3. Phoenix III

**I DO NOT OWN BREAKING BAD OR THE DIALOGUE. TO ANSWER TAMARA'S QUESTION. I WILL PUT IT ON A03 WHEN ITS FINISHED.**

Walter Hartwell White felt nothing but pure bliss as Holly laid on his chest while Skyler sang her a lullaby. It was the happiest Walt had felt in months. It was ended suddenly by the phone ringing which earned a groan from Skyler.

"Oh, just let it ring." Walt begged as Skyler got up.

"No, I'm gonna go see who it is." She insisted as she got out of bed. As she did, the baby began to fuss.

"It's okay, Holly." Walt whispered as he rubbed her back. "It's okay, sweetie." After a few minutes, he decided to get up and see who was calling.

"Good luck with that, but I'm sure he'd be glad to, you know, write some..." Skyler started to say when she saw her husband walking into the kitchen. "You know, actually, here he is right now, so hold on a second."

"What?"

"It's one of your, one of your old students wants a letter of recommendation."

"Oh okay, Thanks." Walt said as he grabbed the phone. "Oh, honey, I think the baby is getting hungry." Skyler went to tend to Holly as Walt turned his attention to the call. "This is Walter White."

"Hello, Walter White." A feminine voice said.

"I'm sorry. I'm having a little trouble recalling..."

"It's Jane, you know, of Jesse and Jane; Jesse's _junkie girlfriend! _At this, Walt's blood ran cold. He had been made and now there was another person who knew about Walt's double life.

Oh yes, of course." Walt said as he forced gaiety into his voice. "It really has been a long time."

"Get somewhere where you can talk." Jane ordered.

"Sure, Yes...I am looking into that as we speak." Walt lied as he exited the house and went over by the pool. "How the hell did you get this number, did Jesse give it to you?"

"All Jesse wants is what's coming to him." Jane assured the chemistry teacher. "No more, no less."

"What are you talking about?"

"Four hundred and eighty thousand." Walt sighed as he realized that his partner had given him the shaft for the second time in a week.

"He told you about the money?"

"He told me everything."

"So, what is this?" Walt inquired nervously. "Some kind of blackmail or something?"

"This is me telling you to do right by Jesse, bring him what you owe him." Jane demanded. "I don't call that blackmail. I call that you getting off your ass, and being a decent human being."

"Well, I call it blackmail." Mr. White growled. "Dialing my number, talking to my wife; and what's your end of this? How much heroin does a half a million dollars buy?" Walt could see that Jane was looking at Pinkman and seeing dollar signs. "For your information, I am holding Jesse's money for him and he will receive every last dollar of it. He will, not you, at a time when I see fit; but I will not contribute to his overdose. Now you tell him, if he gets clean, if you both get clean...

"You know what? I take that back." Jane replied. "This is blackmail. Because what I know about you, high-school teacher turned drug dealer, with a brother-in-law in the DEA that would make one hell of a story. National news, I'll bet." She left the meth maker with a final threat.

_ Do right by Jesse tonight or I will burn you to the ground!_

* * *

After Jane hung up, Jesse walked outside. Jane followed him because she could tell that he was upset.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" He asked. "This a dangerous game your playing yo!"

"He's a high-school teacher." She argued. "What's he gonna do, give you a B-minus? Send you outside to clap the erasers?"

"You wouldn't really go to the cops, would you?" Pinkman asked nervously.

"We won't have to, he'll pay."

"And what if he doesn't?"

"Jesse, it's your money." his girlfriend pointed out. "You're in the right here. He's in the wrong. He's not stupid, he'll pay." Jesse remained quiet. "What is it, really? You don't want your half a million dollars? You wanna renounce your earthly possessions and become a monk?"

"No, it's just... i'm not the kind of dude who rolls; and by extension, you know...neither are you." He explained. "I mean, he's my partner." Jane came over and kissed his cheek.

"I'm your partner." She insisted.

**IS JANE READY TO GO TOE TO TOE WITH THE GREAT HEISENBERG? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	4. Phoenix IV

**I DO NOT OWN BREAKING BAD OR THE DIALOGUE. FROM THIS POINT ON EVERYTHING IS AU.**

Walt was feeling sick to his stomach as he drove over to Jesse's apartment. He'd told Skyler that he was out getting diapers for baby Holly and she seemed to have believed him. As he drove up to the building, he looked at the duffle bag in he seat next to him. It was all there, $480,000. Money that would be better spent in the hands of his wife and children as opposed to his partner and junkie slut. Still, Jane had him by the balls. If she told anyone that Walt was Heisenberg, everything that Walt had cooked, fought, and bled for will have been for nothing.

"You junkie idiot, why can't you just accept that I do know what's best for you!" Walt exclaimed to himself as he drove. With a heavy heart, he got out of his car, grabbed the duffle bag, walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Jane answered it and Walt had a stare down with his rival for the soul of Jesse Pinkman. She reached out for the bag, but Walt stopped her.

"Jesse, not you." Walt demanded. Jane pushed the door to reveal her boyfriend and Walt's soon to be former partner. Jesse slowly moved over to Walt and grabbed the bag, but Walt kept a hand on it. "Nice job wearing the pants, how do I know she'll keep quiet?"

"I guess you don't." Jane teased as Jesse ripped the bag from the hands of Mr. White.

"You'll never hear from either of us again." He promised.

"You're not seeing straight, Jesse." Walt gritted through his teeth as he tried once more to get through to his partner. "You are making a mistake." He was cut off by Jane slamming the door in his wrinkled face.

* * *

After she slammed the door shut, Jane put the duffle bag on the floor and opened it up. Neither of them had ever seen so much cash before in their lives. the two lovers were shocked and amazed by the haul.

"Do you know what this is?" Jane finally inquired.

"It's a whole lot of cheddar." Jesse replied. Jane couldn't believe how short sighted her boyfriend was. This was their ship to a new life sailing in.

"This is freedom." She clarified. "This is saying, I can go anywhere I want, I can be anybody...who do you wanna be? Where do you wanna go? South America, Europe, Australia?"

"Is New Zealand part of Australia?" Jesse asked as he thought of the most far off place he and Jane could go.

"New Zealand is New Zealand." Jane clarified.

"Right on...New Zealand, that's where they made Lord of the Rings." He said, remembering how he'd once told Badger that Return of the King was his third favorite movie of all time, behind _Natural Born Killers _and _The Room_. "I say we just move there yo. I mean, you can do your art, right? Like, you can paint the local castles and shit...and I can be a bush pilot." Jesse had always liked the idea of flying his own plane after watching an air force recruitment video.

"Yeah. New Zealand." Jane nodded. "I can get behind that...but I guess I'm good anywhere, as long as it's the two of us."

"The two of us." Jesse repeated as he embraced his girlfriend as they thought of their future in New Zealand, they'd be young and free with no dad and no Mr. White to run their lives. However, there was one thing they needed to do before they skipped the country.

"But first, we gotta get clean." Jane decided. "And not because anybody is telling us to. We do this for us, right?"

"Yeah, absolutely." Jesse agreed. "For us."

"All this here, we're not gonna just shoot this up our arms, Jesse." She insisted as she grabbed the duffle bag full of fat stacks. "We're not."

"Hell no." He agreed. "We're better than that."

"We're way better than that." Jane said as she and Jesse headed for the bedroom. "I say, we flush what we've got left and we start tonight."

"Yeah, we can do that." Jesse said as the two eyed the Heroin and Meth. "Definitely." Jane picked up the drugs and needles and headed for the bathroom. As she held the drugs over the toilet, she found it hard to let go. The speedballs were her only sense of freedom, could she give it up for good this time? Jesse put his hands on her and looked into her eyes.

"What if we punk out?" She asked as her lover caressed her cheek.

"We won't yo." he assured her. "Come on babe, you said it yourself: we're better than that." Jane nodded as she exerted all her strength and dropped the drugs into the water.

"Flush it Jesse, flush it or i'll fish it out." Jane begged as Pinkman slammed the lever down, sending the narcotics down to the sewer. Jane heaved a sigh of relief as she kissed Jesse. "Now let's find somewhere where we can get clean."

"I got an idea." he said as he whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number. After a few seconds, there was an answer.

"Yo Badger, it's Jesse." he spoke into the phone. "Look yo, I need your help. Can me and my girlfriend crash with you for a bit...it's really complicated and I swear, i'm gonna give you the whole 411 when we get there, we just need some help for real...they're gone, it's just you and Skinny? Hell yeah, we'll be over in 10."

"Who was that?" Jane asked as Jesse grabbed his wallet and hat.

"Couple friends of mine, they said we can come over." Jesse said as he squeezed Jane's hand. "It's cool, me and Badger and Skinny Pete go way back, they'll totally hook us up."

"Cool, I just have to get some stuff from my apartment then i'm ready." she said. "Just pack the essentials, we can replace everything else." Jesse got packing as Jane went into her apartment and stuffed some clothes into a bag along sith her sketchbook, her colored pencils, and her hygiene products. As she left, she scribbled a note and left on the kitchen table for her dad.

_DADDY,_

_ME AND JESSE ARE GOING TO GET CLEAN AND THEN WE'RE LEAVING FOR GOOD. IM SORRY, BUT I NEED TO LIVE MY OWN LIVE. XOXO JANE._

After Jane locked the door, she met Jesse by the car. He could see the beginning of tears in her eyes,

"You good?" he asked.

"Hell yeah, let's go." she insisted as they got in the car and sped off towards their new life.

**NEXT TIME, WE GET TO SEE BADGER AND SKINNY PETE! REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	5. Crashing With The Homies

**I DO NOT OWN BREAKING BAD. TAMARA, YOU SHOULD CONSIDER MAKING A FANFICTION ACCOUNT, THAT WAY WE COULD TALK AND I COULD ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS.**

As Jesse and Jane drove across town to their hideout, Badger and Skinny Pete were over at Badger's house playing _Mortal Kombat_ on the PlayStation.

"Damn bitch, you're getting your ass whooped." Skinny Pete observed as Badger's character was killed for the 9th time.

"Yo back off bitch, it's set on very hard." Badger argued as he wrestled with the controls. As Badger was finally winning, the doorbell rang.

"Yo, that must be Jesse and his chick." Skinny Pete pointed out. "Go answer the door bitch!"

"I was finally winning!" Badger griped as he stood up and went for the door. Sure enough, Jesse and Jane were standing on the front step.

"Hey Badger." Jesse said as the two did a handshake.

"What is up man?" He asked as he got a good look at Jane Margolis. "Damn Jesse, you got some fine ass!"

"Way to be a pig." Jane spat, not wanting to be eye humped by Jesse's friends.

"You gonna let us in or what?" Jesse asked as Badger stepped aside. Once everyone was safely inside, introductions were made.

"Jane, these are my friends: Skinny Pete and Badger." He said as he introduced the two junkies. "Guys, this is my girlfriend Jane."

"What's up?" she asked, trying to sound friendly.

"Not much, man you are hot!" Skinny Pete remarked, earning himself an eye roll.

"She's my fucking girlfriend, show some respect bitch." Jesse shot back. Skinny Pete held his hands up.

"My bad bro, so what's going on with you?" He asked. "Badger said you was sounding anxious and shit on the phone." Jesse took a deep breath as he squeezed Jane's hand.

"I'm getting out of the business and Jane and I are skipping town." He said as his friends were surprised.

"For real bro?" Badger asked.

"For real." Jesse insisted.

"What about Heisenberg, you kicking him to the curb?" Pete inquired.

"Hell yeah!" Jesse exclaimed. "He treats me like a kid and i'm done taking orders from that cue-ball son of a bitch."

"Good call Jesse." Badger agreed. "Combo would still be alive if it wasn't for that asshole."

"No shit." Skinny Pete added. "He wanted to move into another guy's territory, Combo getting capped is totally on him."

"Anyway..." Jane interrupted, trying to stop the bashing of Walter White. "Jesse and I need to get clean, he was hoping we could stay with you for a few days while we go through withdrawals."

"For sure yo." Badger said as Jesse grabbed the bag of cash. "My parents went on a second honeymoon to Europe for a month, so you can totally crash in their room for a week." Jesse and Jane gathered their stuff and moved into the room of Mr. and Mrs. Mayhew.

"It's a queen size bed, so you totally got room to spare yo." Skinny Pete remarked.

"It's nice yo." Jesse said as he sat on the bed.

"We'll leave you to get settled in." Badger said as he and Skinny Pete closed the door. Jane joined Jesse on the bed as the two held hands.

"This could work." Jane said as she kissed Jesse on the lips.

"Totally." Jesse replied.

**CAN JESSE AND JANE GET CLEAN? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED**


	6. Money Troubles

**I DO NOT OWN BREAKING BAD.**

For the next five days, Jesse and Jane camped out in Mr. and Mrs. Mayhew's bedroom. Badger and Skinny Pete brought them fast food from _Los Pollos Hermanos _three meals a day. The guys were really there for him, helping him deal with the sickness and keeping him occupied. It really helped Jesse to know that there were people who actually cared about him besides Jane. It was especially hard for Jesse because sometimes he felt like he didn't deserve their help. One day, while Jane was sleeping off a withdrawal episode, Jesse and Badger were playing a round of Super Smash Bros. on the PS4.

"Yo, pause game." Jesse said as he set his controller down. Badger did likewise and turned to his friend.

"What's up dude?" he asked as Jesse got serious.

"For real yo, i'm sorry that I left you in the desert after the cook."

"It's totally cool yo." Badger had been pissed at Jesse after the incident, but Jesse had taken him to a strip club and had dropped two thousand bucks on lap dances for him. As far as Badger was concerned, they were square.

"No dude, it's not cool." Pinkman insisted. "You and Skinny Pete have been there for me when I need you dudes, and I just want you to know that I appreciate you."

"For sure yo." Badger said as the two shared a deep embrace. After a few minutes, they separated. "Just don't tell Skinny or he'll think we're homos."

"I got you Yo." Jesse chuckled as they went back to playing Smash Bros.

* * *

Eventually, the honeymoon period came to an end. Three nights in, Jane was still wide awake while Jesse was snoring in the bed. The duffel bag full of money was still on the dresser drawer where they had left and now Jane was staring right at it. It was calling to her. She slowly got out of bed and tip-toes over to the cash. After gently unzipping the zipper, Jane eyed the money greedily. Jesse was out cold. This was her chance to take the money and strike out on her own. She gingerly picked up the bag and moved towards the door. As Jane was turning the knob, she made the mistake of turning back to look at her sleeping boyfriend. Jesse looked so alone as the moonlight touched his skin. Jane tried to deny it, but she did care for Jesse Pinkman. She cared for him deeply. Jane couldn't leave him, she couldn't live with herself if she did. It also made her feel dirty to take his money. The thought made her feel like a cold digging whore. She slumped in a chair and tried to reconcile her thoughts. Sleep eventually came to Jane Margolis as the duffel bag was still in her arms.

* * *

Jane woke up to see the sun shining in her face. She then turned to see Jesse staring out the window.

"Jesse?" She asked as she sat up. "What are you doing?"

"You are a lying bitch!" He said in a tear filled voice. Jane looked down at the duffel bag in her hands and she knew that she had been caught.

"It's not what you think..." Jane started to say.

"The Hell it isn't!" He shouted. "You just wanted me for the cheddar, admit it!" Jane sighed as Jesse stormed up to her with tears in his eyes.

"I thought about it, all right?" She admitted. "You think I'm proud of this!"

"Did you ever love me at all or was I always a means to an end for you?" Jesse asked. "You just wanted to get back at your old man!"

"That's bullshit!" Jane shouted. "I could have taken the money and skipped town...but I didn't."

"Why?"

"Because I love you...and I thought that maybe...you could love me back!" Jane sobbed as Jesse slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"I do love you...I love you more than anything." Jesse promised as the two held each other and cried their eyes out.

**CAN JESSE AND JANE LAST? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	7. Better Call Saul

**I DO NOT OWN BREAKING BAD**

After a week of staying at the Mayhew's house, Jesse and Jane were confident that they were past the detox stage and were ready to restart their lives.

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok yo?" Skinny Pete asked as Jesse began putting his and Jane's stuff.

"Totally dude, I know a guy who'll set us up." He replied. "He's a lawyer type guy and he can definitely help us get to where we're going."

"We're gonna miss you Jesse." Badger said as he gave his homie a hug.

"True that bitch." Skinny Pete added as he joined in on the bro hug.

"I ain't gonna forget what you two done for me." Jesse vowed as he backed away. He and Jane got in the car as Badger and Skinny Pete waved goodbye. As they pulled out of the Mayhew's driveway and got into the street, Jane squeezed Jesse's hand tightly.

"So, you said you have a lawyer who can help us?" She asked.

"Yeah, his name's Saul Goodman." He explained. "He knows about the business."

"That tacky guy by the strip mall with the lame commercials?" Jane asked in surprise.

"Yeah, he's a criminal lawyer." Jesse answered with a smirk.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Jesse and Jane pulled up to the office of Saul Goodman, attorney at law. The couple went inside and found that there were only a couple other people waiting.

"I need to talk to Saul, now." Jesse said as he went up to the receptionist.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"No, but it's important yo." He insisted. "Tell him that Jesse Pinkman is here." The receptionist sighed as Jesse sat down next to Jane and held her hand. After waiting for five minutes, the speaker came on.

"Jesse Pinkman, Mr. Goodman is ready for you." The receptionist called as he and Jane went into his office where Saul was behind his desk.

"Mr. Pinkman, what a pleasant surprise!" Saul exclaimed as he stood up and gave Jesse a hearty handshake.

"Yo, this is my girlfriend Jane." He introduced as Saul kissed her hand.

"The kid's taste in women is the same as his taste in lawyers: only the very best."

"Thank you..." Jane said as she was a bit creeped out by the slimy Saul.

"So, what can I do for you today?" He asked as Jesse leaned in.

"I'm getting out of the business and Jane and I need to get out of here." He explained. Saul took a look at Jane and sighed.

"I am going to go out on a limb and assume that she knows everything." He said with a sigh.

"Pretty much." Jane replied.

"Does Walt know about your resignation?" Saul inquired.

"It's none of his damn business yo." Jesse shot back. "I'm out and if he's got a problem with that, too bad." The lawyer rubbed his temples and then took a look at the young couple.

"So, what do you need?"

"We need new Passports, and two tickets to New Zealand."

"Look kid, are you sure..." Saul started to say before miss Margolis cut him off.

"Are you going to help us or not?" she asked impatiently.

"All right, I know a guy who can get you out." Saul explained as he went over to his safe and unlocked it. "He can get you passports, ID's social security numbers, he'll get you completely new identities."

"Right on yo." Jesse said with a smile.

"I have to warn you though, this is an endgame sort of thing." Goodman clarified. "Once he picks you up, Jesse and Jane are gone. They cease to exist. You can never come back here or contact anyone from your previous life."

"OK." Jane replied as Saul pulled out a business card. It was for a vacuum service.

"What the Hell is this?" Jesse asked.

"It's the guy." Saul insisted. "When you call, you tell him that want a dust filter for a Hoover Max Extract 60 Pressure Pro. He'll know what you're talking about. It's going to be two hundred and fifty grand for the both of you."

"We have the money." Jane insisted in return.

"This guy is quick and punctual with a capital P." The lawyer explained. "Make sure that you are packed and ready to go before you call."

"We got it." Jesse said as Saul came over and shook his hand.

"Mr. Pinkman, it's been interesting and I wish you and your girlfriend the best." He said as Jesse shook his hand. The two then left the office of Saul Goodman hand in hand.

**WILL JESSE AND JANE GET OUT? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED**


End file.
